


Perfect Distractions

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You and Mary teasing Frank leads to more than you could have imagined





	1. One

Frank smiles as the show almost comes on, both him and Mary excited as you review the chapter of the book you’re writing. You weren’t as into wrestling as they were, but you love watching them play, their silly voices and Mckenna loving to whack him and “win” a match. To you there was nothing better than watching them bond.

Of course, tonight you and your little helper had plans for your boat boy. Not that he knew that yet.

The show begins, and as they begin their voices Mary spins and lunges, knocking him down on the couch and whacking at him, giggling happily and squealing as Frank flips them, tickling her as she laughs. “Help! (Y/N)!”

He smirks, smiling at you playfully. “Yeah, help me!”

You smile and set your computer aside. “Alright, if you say so.” You jump and tackle him, tickling his ribs, and he laughs and squirms in surprise.

“Hey! Cheater!” Mary giggles happily, cheering you on and beaming as you easily gain the upper hand. He snags your wrists and moves, holding himself above you both as he suddenly returns the favor, making you shriek and try to scramble away. “Oh no you don’t!” He chides, speeding up and smiling at you both. “I’ve had much more practice at this than you!”

Mary snags his hand, and he releases her, focusing on you until you laugh, “Ok! Ok, fine, I’m sorry!”

Frank smirks, hands on either side of your head as he studies you. You know he knows what kind of reaction he’s caused, but it’s something neither of you will act on- not for a while. “Well played,” He smirks, smiling at you mischievously. “But I play better.”

“You play dirty,” You retort, making him chuckle. “But I still love you.”

“I love you too,” He kisses you gently, muscles bulging around you as you gently grip his hair. He smiles as he pulls away, winking, and you pout as you realize he isn’t granting you anything- not with Mary right there. He chuckles, turning to hold you close against him as Mary settles in his lap, enjoying the match and knowing that soon he’ll be paying for what he’s left you with.


	2. Two

You smile as Mary finishes her pizza, Roberta on her way to join you before she takes Mary for the night. Frank smirks at you around a slice, winking, and you flush. Ever since you attacked him he’s made sure to pounce on you at least once a day, knowing that it turns you on more than it probably should. You swallow shyly and take another bite, sure you heard a chuckle but not daring to challenge him. 

Roberta makes her way in, and Mary smiles and runs over, hugging her tight as Frank squeezes your knee, making you jump and swallow a squeak. Roberta smiles at us, taking some slices before taking Mary and her bag a few houses down.

Frank slowly wipes his fingers, taking his time to chew as there’s a sudden shift in the air. He rises and pads over to the trash, tossing the paper plate before reaching over and locking the door.

You swallow, thighs tensing. You know what’s coming next.

“You were a little troublemaker last week,” He murmurs, eyes dark as he peers at you through his lashes. “Weren’t you, sweetheart?”

You swallow thickly. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” You whisper, flushed and unable to look away from him.

He growls, “Oh you don’t?” He stalks closer, eyes locked on yours as you shiver despite being flushed. “Let me see if I can remind you.” He places his hand on each leg, just above your knees, and you swallow thickly as he leans closer, nose barely brushing yours. “You teased me,” He whispers, fingers slowly trailing up the outside of your thighs, making you shiver and tense your thighs. “Then you attacked me,” They move up your sides, making you squirm. “And I couldn’t do any of _this_.” His hands roam up your stomach to your breasts, squeezing gently and making you gasp. “Don’t you remember that, baby girl?”

You swallow a moan, moving and kissing him deeply. Frank moans, easily pressing his tongue into your mouth to explore, and you grip his hair as he hoists you up, carrying you to the bedroom and kicking the door shut. You both fall on the bed, yanking your clothes off of each other as he kisses your neck, making you arch and moan.

“Frank,” You moan, clinging to him, and he kisses up your stomach as he reaches for protection, fingers teasing and stretching your core as you moan and writhe beneath him, all of the teasing for the last week building until you can barely take it.

You finally moan in relief when he fills you, whimpering as you yank Frank’s hair, and he kisses you deeply as he starts to thrust.

“I love you so much,” He whispers, working you both towards release. “I needed you so bad, but I needed to hear you…” He flicks your clit, making you moan and arch, and he moans with you. “Fuck, baby, just like that.”

“Frank!” You cry out, and your orgasm comes hard, bringing him with you as you both cum together, gasping as you lie beside each other and hold each other close.

“I should get you more often,” You whisper, snuggling close to his chest.

He gently tickles your side, making you shriek and jerk- always more sensitive after cuming. “Don’t even think about it.”


	3. Three

It’s been a week since you and Frank acted on your newfound little kink. Though you haven’t discussed it, you know it’s something Frank won’t judge you for, but yet… You aren’t sure if it was the teasing touches, or…

“(Y/N)?”

You blink out of your thoughts, smiling gently at Mary as she starts telling you a story about her day, drawing pictures and making fun stories. While she’s chatting Frank reaches under the table and squeezes your thigh gently, making you jump and glance at him, seeing his silent question in his eyes. You nod once, focusing again on Mary, but you decide that if you want to know what’s really the turn on, you need to test him.

***

“Frank!” Mary yells, running and jumping on Frank as he lies on the couch to read his philosophy book. He grunts, groaning, and she giggles. “You gotta lie on your stomach!”

He raises an eyebrow, and you fight a blush as you watch from behind your computer. _That damn eyebrow…_ “Why?”

She sighs. “Just do it. Please?”

He sighs and sets his book aside, making Mary giggle and climb off as she waits for him, and suddenly I move, tickling his ribs as he jerks, laughing. He suddenly flips so I’m pinned under him, tight grip on my wrists and keeping them above my head with dark eyes, and I shiver and swallow thickly.

“Tonight,” He growls, grip flexing before he lifts himself up, snagging Mary and pinning her against his chest with a growl as he buries his nose in her neck, making her squirm and giggle. “You minx!”

“What’s a minx?” She asks, still giggling a bit as she turns to him.

He smiles a bit, brushing hair from her face. “A trickster. Like you.”

She smiles up at him, giggling, and she hug him tight before moving to her Legos, starting to build. He turns to you, a warning in his eyes, and you dip your head, suddenly unsure if you pushed too far or not.

There’s shuffling as Frank scoots closer, arm snaking around your waist to tuck you tight against his side. “Why don’t you sit here with me?” He whispers against your ear, voice a little gruff and making you shiver. “I think I need to keep a better eye on you until tonight, little girl…”

You swallow a whimper, cheeks burning, and Frank chuckles as he calmly grabs his book with a hand and continues reading, his other hand resting on a thigh and nestled securely between your legs. You swallow, leaning over to grab yourself one of your books, and then you snuggle against him, legs curled beside you as you relax against him.

***

“Really?” Roberta asks incredulously, raising her eyebrows at Frank. “You really think you need to ask if I want Mary for a night? She’s always welcome at my house.”

Frank smiles a bit. It got a little tense once he almost lost Mary, but ever since she realized the truth and helped him get her back, it’s been almost better than normal- something they desperately needed after the stress. “I just want to be sure, Roberta. I can’t just randomly shove her over there.”

“Not that we would,” You add, exchanging a smile with Mary. You never want to scare her like she was scared before.

Roberta smiles at you. “Well, I’m more than happy to take her for the weekend. We’ll have fun.” She smiles, squeezing her hand, and Mary smiles back happily. “Come on, lady, let’s go ahead and get going.” Mary smiles, waving at her, and when the door clicks shut the mood suddenly changes.

Frank smirks at you with dark eyes, locking the door behind him as he slowly stalks closer and stops right in front of you, staring you down. You shiver and swallow thickly, but before you can speak he takes your face in his hands and kisses you heatedly. You both moan as he deepens the kiss, slowly peeling your shirt off and kissing his way down your chest as he slowly unclasps your bra. You cling to him, head tilted back in surrender, and your legs back into your bed, causing you both to lose your balance and fall back into the mattress together. 

He slowly tugs your jeans off and kisses each hip, making you wiggle and smile as he kisses down your legs until you're completely bare to him. Frank then slowly tugs his clothes off and crawls back up on all fours, almost growling and eyes dark as he makes his way back up before kissing you again, easily dominating your mouth as you surrender to him yet again, always giving him the control he needs. Frank reaches over, practically leaking as he snags protection before carefully inserting himself, thrusting more and moaning until you both unravel, gasping as he holds you close. 

After a beat Frank moves his lips to your ear and whispers, "Next time you try to dominate me, little girl, this will be much rougher..." You whimper, thighs tightening, and he winks before crawling down and lapping gently at your core, loving your mewls of pleasure and making love to your soaked pussy with his mouth before licking you clean and kissing back up to your lips, smiling down at you adoringly and making you catch your breath.

Suddenly you dig under his arms, making him jerk and laugh as his arms slam down, and you spin so you're straddling him, beaming as you watch him flail beneath you with a smirk. "Hope that was a promise, Adler. Because you're screwed now."


End file.
